Lucky
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Short Story for InTheDark34. Hope you like it! Short story in my 'Family' series. SLASH!


**Story Title:**Lucky

**Story Type:**Slash  
**Characters:**John Cena, Evan Bourne, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Alex Riley and whoever else the muses decide to drag into this.

**Pairings:**John Cena/Evan Bourne, Codiasi, Randy Orton/OFC, Mike Mizanin/Alex Riley

**Rating:**NC-17

**Disclaimer:**Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. Unfortunately for me *sad face*

**Warnings:**Language,Slash

**A/N:**OK, here's my Cena/Evan fic for my buddy, InTheDark34. Hope you like it!

**A/N2**:Alright, so here it is: I don't have Cena or Evan muses. Don't know why really, but to be honest, I'm kind of happy about it; I already have 11 muses, give or take, and two more on top of that? *shudders* But Mike and Cody kind of filled in for Evan and Ted and Randy tried to help for Cena, so if they read a little off that's why. I wrote this one fairly fast, I started it and then took a break to write 'Adam And Edge' *shameless plug* and then came back to this one. It's set in my 'Family' series; after 'Vengeance"' and 'It Could Be', but you could read it as a standalone, I guess. Hope everyone enjoys this.

Evan moved away from the wall of the hotel gym, walking over to get a water from the cooler; hotel management had been nice enough to keep the gym open after hours and none of them wanted to seem ungrateful and told them that they didn't need to keep the juice bar or cafeteria open along with it.

He looked around the mostly empty gym as he slowly sipped the water. Casey and Mike were doing their usual workout: sparring in the makeshift ring they had made over by the cleared area next to the treadmills, then Mike would do some weight training and Casey would go on the treadmill.

Alex was sitting with Ted and Cody, leaning against the far wall as they waited for everyone to finish up. Since there were almost no people there, Ted was sitting with his legs open and Cody was sitting in between them, leaning back against Ted's chest.

Evan watched them for a minute –they were so sweet together- before turning to the last two in the gym. Randy and John were doing reps, taking turns spotting each other. Evan sucked in a breath when he saw John's muscles shifting and bunching every time he did a set of reps. Before he could get too distracted and embarrass himself, he turned away from them, glancing at Mike and Casey. Then he started smiling; Mike had caught Casey with a head shot while Casey was staring at Randy.

Mike and Casey were arguing over whether this was considered shenanigans when Evan heard someone coming in the door. Phil walked in the gym, stopping for a second when he saw it wasn't empty. Evan could almost see him debate turning around and leaving when he realized who were all down here. But apparently the straight edge wrestler was made of sterner stuff than that, and after throwing his shoulders back and standing up straighter, walked over to where Evan was.

"Hey, Evan," Phil said quietly, his normally boisterous voice somewhat subdued. "Hey, Phil," Even returned, cheerfully. Evan was almost always in a good mood, and while he might be a little wary as to why Phil was talking to him, the other man hadn't actually done anything to him. "What's going on?" Evan asked, glancing out of the corner of his eye to where Mike and Casey were finishing up, but to Evan's surprise instead of going to the weight machines, Mike went to the treadmills with Casey.

When they both were running, facing him and Phil, Evan bit back a smile. Not only were both Casey and Mike insanely curious, they were both very protective of their friends. Evan bet himself that if he looked around the rest of the gym he would find everyone else staring at them, too. He could only be grateful that none of them had come over –yet.

"Nothing really," Phil answered and Evan could tell by the stiffness in his shoulders that he could also see everyone keeping an eye on them.

Or maybe not, Evan thought with a jolt. After all, John and Phil had been together for a few months before they had broken up. Long enough for Phil to understand what Mike and Casey were like –hell, what they were all like.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down for a quick workout," Phil went on, his hand snaking up to play with his lip ring. Evan was surprised to see this nervous gesture; he had thought Phil had stopped doing that back in FCW.

"I'm glad I caught you, though," Phil said, surprising Evan even more. "I just wanted to say 'Congrats'. I heard about you and John," Phil explained at the confused look on Evan's face. "I wasn't right for John; hell, most times I think I'm not right for anybody, but it's good to see him happy." "But you, you cheated on him. Why do you even care?" Evan sputtered, completely thrown for a loop at the conversation he was having.

There was a flicker in Phil's eyes and Evan cursed himself for being so harsh. "Look, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have –" "No, you're right, Ev," Phil interrupted him, his eyes glancing away from Evan's for a moment before looking back. "I did cheat on him, and more than once. It doesn't mean I didn't care about him, but I never loved him and I told myself that made what I was doing OK." He told Evan, a faraway look in his eyes. "I should've been honest with him, but I wasn't, and I paid the price. I lost more than a boyfriend when we broke up.

"And I deserved it, but I am glad that he's happy 'cause he deserves that, and so do you." "Thanks, Phil. I –"Evan faltered when he saw Mike and Casey headed for them. Phil smiled a little, his face still sad. "Who's coming over? Mike and Casey?" "Yeah," Evan answered. "And Ted and Cody and Alex right behind them." "There was a time when they would call me 'Punkers' or 'Philly'," he reminisced, that same look in his eyes. And Evan wondered who he missed more: John or his friends.

"Hey, Phil," Mike greeted, his voice as hard as his eyes. "What're you doing down here?" "Just wanted to work out a little. See you later, Evan. Bye, guys." Phil turned and walked past Mike and Casey, his head down and his hands in the pocket of his jacket. He didn't even glance up when he passed out the other three on his way over to the treadmills.

"You OK, Evvy?" Casey asked, concern in her voice. "What did he want?" "I'm fine," Evan answered, still a little dazed. "He just wanted to tell me something. Cody walked up to them, looking over the younger man, and came to the conclusion that whatever he had been talking about with Phil, it hadn't really upset him.

"You guys having a party over here?" John asked jokingly, coming over with Randy, their gym bags on their shoulders. Randy came up behind them and grabbed Casey's bag off of her without even asking. Casey, having lost this argument too many times to go through again, just rolled her eyes and leaned up and gave Randy a quick kiss.

Evan turned to John and he could see the worry in those blue eyes he already loved so much. "Without you?" Evan joked back, grinning at John, trying to put everything he felt into his words. "What kind of party would that be?" "A better one than last time," Cody griped good naturally, as they all headed toward the exit. "At least no one would get drunk and then strip all their clothes off in a sad attempt to convince everyone how hung they were." "Yeah, and then they wouldn't go stumbling into the hallway, banging on peoples doors and demanding they agree." Alex put in, laughing along with everyone else.

"Once! That only happened once." John protested as they filed through the door. Evan smiled; he knew how lucky he was. He was doing what he had always dreamed of doing, he had the best boyfriend in the business and his friends weren't too shabby either.

Before he left, he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder at Phil. He was running on the treadmill, his head still down, and for a moment he looked like the loneliest person Evan had ever seen. Fleetingly, Evan wished Phil could be as lucky as he himself was. Yes, cheating on John had been wrong, but surely Phil had paid enough for his mistake. Than John laughed again and threw an arm around Evan's shoulders and he forgot about everything except for John as they went upstairs to their room.


End file.
